


Two can play the game

by BrideOfDeath



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attraction, Awkward Boners, Awkward First Times, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrideOfDeath/pseuds/BrideOfDeath
Summary: Amida decides it's time for her and Death to have a little alone time,without the winchesters breathing down their necks.Not like she doesn't like the boys, but it would be really great to actually spend time with the horseman alone.They are friends for a while,and she has a massive crush on him.Is it time to make a move?Will she fuck up badly?Well,she decides it's wort a try.





	Two can play the game

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided I’d write some short Death x oc nsfw. It came out as..this. Not nsfw at all.
> 
> I never did it before so I hope it’s not that terrible. Maybe I’ll add to the story later but this is it for now
> 
> Hope it turned out okay.

Amida let out a sigh. She was so fucked. She worked with the Winchesters, which meant she knew Death. They actually got along but it was never just the two of them before. Now there she is, standing in her bedroom, wearing her finest black dress, and trying to bring herself to summon Death.

She lit candles, made tea, and prepared everything for the summoning spell. The thing is, she always flirts with Death, quite shamelessly. It always earns an eye roll or a quirked eyebrow from the horseman, never anything else though.  
She moves to the desk and grabs the knife. She can do this.

She cuts her hand, closes her eyes and starts chanting. When she’s done there is a sound not far away from her. It’s a cough and the man it belongs to has an unreadable expression on his face.  
“Oh hi, Death. Looking fabulous as ever.” greets Amida and tries to sound casual. She fails miserably as her voice trembles.

“Hi, dear, what is it that you want?” He asks as he lifts an eyebrow.

“Oh why, I want you of course.” Amida gets her voice back and gives him a wicked smile. “What a question… "  
Death sighs and rolls his eyes.  
“Amida, please.”

The girl should stop teasing him like that, it’s so obvious she only does it for fun, and sometimes for the Winchesters' entertainment. However, it seems a bit different now…  
Amida lit candles and he just realized they are in her bedroom. Which almost makes him blush. The fourth horseman of apocalypse doesn’t blush, thank you very much.  
Death is a bit irritated with the whole thing. Usually, he is just amused, but this got a bit out of control.  
Amida doesn’t seem to be aware of his irritation though as she continues.

“Oh, but what’s the matter? Am I not pretty enough for the dark and mighty Death? I put on my nicest dress for you, you know.” She chuckles and takes a step towards him.  
Death looks down on her and swallows. It is indeed a nice dress that hugs her curves nicely. Not like he’s ever going to point that out though.

“If you just called me here to play games then I believe I have better things to do," he states, and the girl just smirks at him. This isn't going to end well.  
“Oh, but what better things are there to do than doing me?” She wiggles her eyebrows and smirks up at him.  
Death’s lips parts for a moment and then he coughs as he tries to control himself.  
“Amida, please stop.” It comes out as a low groan and Amida's eyes widen for a second.

“Oh,” she says and moves even closer to whisper in his ear. "And what if I don’t?” She ask playfully and kisses his neck.  
Catching herself in the action, she stops in her tracks and backs away a bit, so she can see Death’s face. It’s flushed to a deep red, and Amida realizes she crossed the line, fuck.  
“Shit, Death sorr–" she can’t finish the apology as she suddenly finds herself pinned to the wall. She gasps for air and looks into Death’s eyes.

Death’s legs gone weak by the girl’s whispered words earlier. And then there was the press of her lips against his skin. Amida never did that before, and she seems to realize that as she backs away. Well too late for that. He won’t hurt her but he could scare her a little. Two can play the game, after all, so he leans in and drops his voice low.

"To answer your question, I think I’ll have to show you.” as he said that he leans even closer and captures her lips with his own. It’s not by any means gentle, and Amida can’t help but moan into the kiss, then press closer to him and her reactions surprise the horseman.  
When the kiss ends he gasps, maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. But if she reacts like this, perhaps he could push it some more. He is about to find out.

They are both confused, as they stare at each other for a minute, both waiting for the other to do something.  
Amida decides it's now or never so she wraps her arms around Death’s waist, pulling him closer. That's the invitation Death needs, then he leans in and gently kisses her neck. Amida shudders, and he speaks up.  
“I wanted to do this for a very long time.” murmurs Death and Amida can feel his erection pressing into her thigh.  
“All the teasing… You made it hard for me to keep myself under control.” he groans, abandoning her neck to make eye contact.  
So Death wants her. Oh. Oh, great.

“I’d say I’m sorry but seeing how it turned out I really don't.” she huffs and looks up at Death. His pupils are dilated, his expression is desperate. She never thought she’ll ever see him like that. Amida decides she certainly likes it.

"So you don't mind," Death trails off and gestures between the two of them. "This?"  
"No, of course, I don’t. I wanted you for a long time too actually," she blushes a bit, still holding onto him."I thought that you aren't interested so I just tried to joke it away though."  
"Hmm, what a silly thing to do isn't it?" He asks, amused.  
"Ah, yes it is. You just went with it though, so it was rather okay, and a bit entertaining." Death chuckles and gives her a nod.  
"I think it was enjoyable, but then it became a bit too much you see," he says and looks away."I thought you were playing games."

"Yeah, and I think I do have to apologize after all, even if this turned out right," she sighs and continues.  
"I was just so desperate to make a move and for a minute I thought I fucked up badly, and I could have. I'm sorry about that. The kiss on your neck I mean." She adds hurriedly and looks into his eyes.  
"I'm sorry Death, I could’ve actually said something. Something without being a tease you know. Something for real. I did mean most of the things though, but still." Amida swallows and looks at Death, who ’s just looking at her, observing.

"Then say it. Say it like you mean it." Death chose to say, and his tone is more gentle than it ever was, which sends shivers down her spine. He looks into her eyes, waiting for her to speak.  
"Please?" He adds.  
"I want you," she blurts out. Then she takes a breath and speaks again. "I- love you. I'm sorry. It's okay if you don't. I just love you so fucking much," she mumbles. Death stares at her for a minute, his expression shifts from surprised to disbelieving and then understanding.  
"I..." He chokes out, then breathes in and continues."I believe you. I think I might have some so-called "feelings" as well but it's hard for me to wrap my head around it.I haven't loved nor been loved for a very long time. Never, actually." Amida let out a breath she was holding and gestures him to continue.  
"I'm certain, however, that I want this. I know I want you and your company, I simply don't know how to be in a relationship, you see. Would you be so kind as to teach me?" He moves away a bit, to give her a little space.

"Are you going to ask me out like this? "She says but chuckles, then nods. "Yes idiot, of course, I would."  
Death gives her a smile at that, but still seems worried a bit.  
"You are aware, that it's not going to be so easy, right? I might not be around enough, I am quite cold." Amida snorts at that and stifles a laughter.  
"Yeah, I know you. Cute, that you are worried about that actually. I'm going to tell if I have problems and we're going to talk, communicate. I know what I signed up for, dear."  
Death is certainly not blushing. Nope. He steps closer again, and she happily wraps her arms around him, pulling him close. Death melts into the touch.  
"So where were we?" She chuckles and looks into his eyes.  
"I think I was about to do this," he says and leans in to kiss her again. Gently first, then as she responds the kiss becomes more heated.  
"Come to bed?"Amida whispers between kisses.  
"Yes." He says in a sweet tone, and they make their way towards the bed.


End file.
